Revelation
by Fangirl1019
Summary: Etana Armina, a seventeen-year-old from Earthrealm, has been given a quest to kill an evil being. Throughout her journey, she will discover the truth about her past, the meaning of love and sacrifice, and the powerful difference between good and evil. Sometimes, the temptation for evil is stronger for others. Will Etana become corrupted by evil, or will she finish what she started?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fan fiction is placed after Mortal Kombat 9, after the death of Shao Kahn. Most of the ideas for this story come from Mortal Kombat: Deception. Please keep in mind that Mortal Kombat X is not used for any part of this story. Some timelines and details may not line up correctly due to the layout of the story. This is my first attempt at a MK fan fic. I'm still working on getting better at describing Kombat and fighting, so there is not a lot of violence. Unlike the MK video games, I have kept it appropriate for most ages. :) There may be some mistakes in terms of character's backstories, so please bear with me. If you have any questions or concerns, please voice them when you review and I will try to answer you or explain something to the best of my ability.**

 **-Fangirl1019**

 **Revelation**

Prologue

"Very good, Etana. That attack could still be executed cleaner and faster, though."

Master Bo' Rai Cho walked in circles around his student and the dummy she was practicing on.

"I'm trying, Master," the young girl huffed. "It would help if you-"

"Remember, Etana, you are still in your young ages. You have not earned the right to speak so disrespectfully to another. You are not yet fully grown."

"But Master, I'm not _that_ young. I've almost reached adolescence, and-"

"Silence, Etana," he interrupted. He gestured towards the dummy. "Again."

The girl, Etana, inhaled deeply before performing a handful of attacks, one after the other: a front and back punch, and a front and back kick. She finished with a gut kick that sent the dummy to the ground.

"Well done, but you need to start using more advanced attacks. Those are far too easy and simple for you."

Etana hung her head. "Yes, Master."

Bo' Rai Cho tilted her chin up until she was looking him in the eyes. "Self pity is a sign of weakness. Control it."

"I will, Master."

"Good. Now, let's work on another technique. This one is a little harder than the one you're used to."

Chapter 1

Five years later

"Two slices of ham, please."

The local butcher nodded and went to work cutting the large chunk of ham on the counter. He wrapped the slices in a thin sheet of parchment-like paper and placed it in Etana's basket. She pulled a few coins from her pocket and dropped them in the butcher's greedy hand.

She didn't give any thanks, nor did the butcher. She didn't have time today, for she wanted to go somewhere before Bo' Rai Cho wanted her back at sunset.

"Hey, girly! How about a nice necklace to go around that pretty neck?"

Etana glared at the man who stood at his small table of stolen jewelry. She had seen this man catcall other women over to the table, where he flattered them. He would walk in circles around them, touching their wrists, neck, or ears. Then he would slip off or unclip the jewelry while they were distracted, claiming it for himself to resell.

She knew she wouldn't be able to get past him today. H _e always_ tried to get her attention when she was in the market. So she threw on a smile and walked over to him.

"Who, me?"

"Yes, you! What's a pretty girl like you doing out here by yourself?"

Etana was attempting to not get angry, but he was making it extremely hard. She couldn't stand to be gawked over. "Oh, I can watch out for myself just fine, thank you," she said cheerfully. "Wow! What lovely jewelry."

The man grinned. "I bet this one would look just great on you."

He picked up a turquoise necklace and walked behind her. He brought it around her neck and clasped it. "Looks beautiful."

Etana almost shivered when she felt his breath on her neck. She brought her elbow back into his stomach and waited until she heard him groan and hit the ground. Then she grabbed the items on his table and threw them out into the street.

"Hey, my bracelet!" "My amulet!" "Wait... how did this get here?" "Oh, my necklace!"

Etana smiled and continued making her way through the village. She walked fast, knowing exactly where she was going.

She crossed a bridge over a small creek that lead to a thicket of trees. She came here often to think and try to remember her blurry past through meditation.

Etana had never met her mother or father. Bo' Rai Cho had told her that they both had been killed, but he had never explained how. Today, however, he had said that she was ready and that he believed it was time to tell her.

She was scared. She didn't know much about her parents or her past. It frightened her.

Etana sat on the grassy ground and set her basket aside. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly.

A sound behind her made her back straighten and her eyelids fly open.

"Hey, Ana, look at- oh, oops. Sorry."

Etana smiled. She knew who that was. She closed her eyes again. "Hello, Zeke."

Zeke and Etana had been best friends for as long as she could remember. When Etana was eight, she had left Bo' Rai Cho's house for the first time and was allowed to go into the village. Zeke had helped her. He showed her around and told her which houses to stay away from, and which ones were okay to sneak into. They got into so much trouble together. They were always causing ruckus in the market and accidentally 'misplacing' people's personal belongings. Now that they were seventeen, though, they couldn't do stuff like that anymore. They had responsibilities now.

Her eyes were still closed, but she heard the rustle of the grass, indicating where he was. She deduced that he had sat down in front of her.

"Are you busy right now? I wanted to show you something."

Etana sighed and opened her eyes. She would have to skip meditation today.

"Look," Zeke said excitedly. He held up a small box.

"Wow… a box. How intriguing."

"Come on, Ana!" He swatted at her arm, which resulted in a punch from her. He tipped over onto the grass in a heap of tangled limbs. "I barely touched you!" He winced and pulled back his sleeve, revealing a nasty red spot that would very likely turn into a bruise. "Why do you punch so hard?"

"Because I actually work hard! You know, if you want to be in the Kombat tournament you better start building up some strength. You don't want a girl like me to beat you, would you? How embarrassing."

"They wouldn't be able to beat me. I would distract them with my charm and good looks."

He flipped the dark hair that hung in front of his eyes dramatically.

Etana caught herself looking at his features longer than she should have. She blushed profusely and covered her cheeks as casually as she could. She rested her elbows on her knees so it seemed as if she were resting her head on her hands.

He was so handsome, whereas she was just, in her opinion, unattractive. She couldn't stand the way she looked. She looked nothing like the other people in the village, which was located in the Himalayas. It was cut off from the rest of the world, and no one (besides its citizens) knew where it was exactly. The village was kept hidden because of the interaction it constantly had with other realms. Etana believed she was from one of these other realms because of her appearance.

Her eyes were unnaturally green, (most people in the village had brown eyes,) and her long, thick black hair was nothing like the other girls' sleek and thin hair. Her skin was a dark bronze, whereas everyone else's was a flawless and slightly tanned beige. Zeke always told her that he liked the way she looked, and that he always heard the other village boys whispering about how pretty she was. She didn't believe it, nor would she ever.

Zeke, on the other hand, was fawned over by all the girls in the village despite his different blue eyes. He had dark hair, just like everyone else, though Etana could swear that she sometimes saw hints of brown.

Whenever the other girls saw her and Zeke walking together they would cross their arms and turn their back on Etana. Zeke would roll his eyes and sling his arm across Etana's shoulders, knowing that it would make them even more mad.

"Well? Are you going to open it or not?" He raised his eyebrows.

Etana reached out her hand and pulled the lid off the box. Inside was a teardrop shaped emerald set in a glorious gold ring.

Zeke picked it up and placed it on her index finger. "It matches your eyes perfectly, don't you think?"

Etana was speechless. "How did you afford this?" She examined it. Had he bought it from the man?

She suddenly looked up at him and gasped. "Did you spend all your work pay?"

Zeke had a job in the market. He had to scrape money together to keep his family of thirteen siblings fed. He was the oldest, so that responsibility fell on him. His mother and father had both recently died due to an incurable sickness.

"No, I made it. I mean, I had to buy the materials, but I made it… for you."

He looked at her with his ice blue eyes.

"You do like it, don't you? If you don't, I'm sure there are lots of girls in the village who would like it. It's okay if you don't, I just-"

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Oh, wait, you like it? Okay, good, I thought you didn't, and I thought that it was because I said the thing about your eyes-" He rubbed the back of his neck.

Etana smiled at him. Whenever he got nervous, he talked fast.

"-and I didn't want you to _not_ like it because of something I said. By the way, does it fit you okay? Should I make it smaller? Oh, or bigger?"

Etana shook her head and touched his hand that was still holding the box. He stopped talking immediately and looked at her.

"Listen, uh, I need to tell you something, um… I-I know that we've been friends for a long time, but I wanted t-to say something. I'm not sure if it will ruin our friendship or not, so if it does I'll just leave, okay? That way neither of, um, neither of us will be embarrassed, okay? And I'll stop talking to you if you want, but I don't want to stop talking to you. I mean, that's only if things go wrong."

"Zeke." Etana took her hand off his. "What is it?"

"Well, um, I, uh, I've known for a while, actually, but I think I-I lo-love you. Is that too strong of a word? No, it's not, because that's what I feel," he paused and took a breath. He noticed that Etana's cheeks had flushed ever so slightly. He didn't know if that meant she was mad or if she was flattered. He knew how much she hated it when boys tried to claim her as their own. He hated it, too.

Her expression didn't help either. Her full lips were in a straight line. He couldn't tell what she was thinking or how she felt. Suddenly this all seemed like a bad, no, _terrible_ idea.

"D-do you feel the same way I do? If you don't, please just tell me and we can both forget about this."

Etana didn't respond. He had no idea what to do.

"Elder Gods, help me," he whispered before cupping one side of her face and leaning in.

Etana seemed confused, and she leaned _away_ from him. Zeke let go. His face fell when he saw her offended expression.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He cleared his throat and stood. He picked up the box and started to move away through the trees.

Etana sat in silence. Conflicted thoughts stormed in her head, most of them saying to let him go. It was better this way.

But others were saying to go after him. _Don't_ let him go.

She shook her head and sprinted through the trees. The feeling of the rough ground beneath her worn boots fueled her as she caught sight of Zeke and grabbed the back of his shirt.

He turned his head around to see Etana. He had walked almost to the edge of the thicket, so how had she caught up with him so fast? She was barely out of breath.

"Before you say anything...I'm sorry. I never should have thought of touching you in that way. I don't know what possessed me," he said softly. "I thought that telling you how I've felt since the day I met you would be a good idea." He laughed sadly. "Guess it wasn't."

Etana finally spoke. "No, Zeke. I wasn't … I was just…" She didn't know what word she was looking for. "...shocked."

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"I feel the same way you do," she sighed. She had been denying it for a long time, but now she was finally being honest with herself… and him. "I haven't admitted it before because I feared you wouldn't say the same. I care too much for my pride."

Zeke took this in and nodded. "Good."

Suddenly, he leaned in again. Etana took half a step back, but Zeke was still successful.

Her eyes were wide as his lips met her's. She had a feeling that he had done this before, for he seemed quite sure of himself.

She stood still. Her head was straight; his was tilted. He was taller than her, so his head was inclined downwards, whereas her's was turned up. She felt awkward and clueless.

Zeke could tell that she wasn't sure what to do. He put his hand on her waist and his other behind her head. Finally, her eyes closed and she put her hands against his chest.

The moment ended all too soon.

Etana could feel Zeke's smile against her lips.

"Well?" he said, breaking the kiss.

"Well, what?"

Zeke chuckled and pulled her into an embrace. It wasn't like the casual, playful ones he usually gave her. This one had a deeper meaning to it.

"What do we do now?" She pulled herself back from him and leaned against a tree. She was slightly embarrassed for becoming so indulged in the moment.

He shrugged his shoulders, smiled, and held up his hand. Suddenly, his eyes glazed over black. From his fingertips came blue flames, the same color as his natural eyes. He moved his hand through the air, almost as if he were painting a picture. He wrote the phrase "nga kayrâng-la gawpo yö" in Tibetan script with the flames. It meant "I love you".

"Nga kayrâng-la gawpo yö," Etana repeated. She sat and stared in wonder at his amazing gift. He rarely showed it to her, and she was the only one who knew of it. The last time he had let her see it had been two years ago. He thought that it made him dangerous. She thought it was beautiful.

Zeke lowered his hand and watched as the flames slowly disappeared. He blinked several times as his eyes returned to their normal state. He cleared his throat.

"I've gotten better at controlling it. I haven't had an outburst since last month."

Etana smiled. Whenever Zeke got upset, his eyes would turn black. Sometimes people would look at him strangely for it, and he would have to calm himself to make it go away.

"And I found out why I have this… _curse,"_ he whispered. "My grandfather was from the Netherrealm. He was part demon. He passed it on to my parents, then to me." He looked up at Etana. "They told me before they died. I'm a _demon."_

"Part demon," said Etana. "You know, Ashrah came from the Netherrealm. She cleansed her soul. Now look at her. She's practically an angel."

Zeke nodded and glanced up at the sky. "Look," he said.

Etana followed his gaze and smiled. "It's been awhile since I've been able to see the sun set. I'm always inside trai-"

She gasped and startled Zeke.

"I was supposed to get back to Master Bo' Rai Cho by sunset!"

She started running as fast as her legs would carry her. "Goodbye, Zeke!"

"Will you be here tomorrow?" he yelled after her.

"Of course," she shouted back.

Zeke watched her run all the way back across the bridge, through the village, and to Bo' Rai Cho's house, until all he could see was the blur of her figure rushing inside. He smiled to himself. He had just won over the prettiest, smartest, strongest, and most chased after girl in the whole village. And he wouldn't let anyone or anything take her away.

 **A/N: This is pretty much all the romance there is going to be. I'm not doing a lot because I would rather focus on other things throughout the story, but I may put some other super tiny romantic moments.**

 **I hope you all are liking it so far! Follow, favorite, and review! :)**

 **-Fangirl1019**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Master, forgive me," Etana said as she closed the door behind her.

"You disobeyed me. What is your explanation?"

"Um, I was with Zeke," she replied. She didn't know how to explain what had happened, nor did she want to.

"The village boy?" Bo' Rai Cho shook his head. "He is immature."

"He is not immature! He works very hard."

"Hmm, from what I've seen of him he is quite disrespectful and lazy."

"How dare you? His parents just died and now he has to take care of his family by himself!"

"Do not raise your voice to me, Etana," Bo' Rai Cho scolded. After a few moments, he sighed. "Your mother would have done the same thing to defend a loved one. You are just like her.

"That brings me to what we need to talk about," he stood up. "Did you bring the ham?"

"Of course."

After cooking the ham, Bo' Rai Cho served both of them a slice and a bowl of soup made with some native herbs.

Bo' Rai Cho finished quickly and began speaking while Etana continued to eat.

"I will start with something simple. Do you know the meaning of your name?"

Etana shook her head from side to side. "I know my name, but I do not know the meaning of it."

"Your full name is Etana Armina. Etana means 'strength' and Armina means 'warrior'. Therefore, your name can be loosely translated to mean 'strong warrior'. Your mother chose this name because she knew you would be a strong warrior, just as she had been.

"Your mother's name was Jade. She was a general in Edenia's army. Your father was in the army as well, though no one knows for sure who exactly he was.

"During a brutal battle, Jade and all of her army were killed by Tarkatan warriors. Although Edenian warriors are considered very strong, Tarkatans are ruthless and cruel beings. No one was spared."

Etana felt tears in the corners of her eyes. She had never known her mother and father because they had been taken away from her. She had never gotten to grow up with them by her side. They never got to hear her first words or see her first steps.

She took a deep breath. She needed to compose herself. Crying was considered weak in Bo' Rai Cho's eyes. "Please continue, Master."

He nodded. "Jade was very close friends with Princess Kitana. You, at the time of the battle, had been left with Kitana. When word had reached to the palace of Jade's death, Princess Kitana put you under my care to raise you until you were ready to go out on your own. That's why you can't remember anything about your past. You were too little to remember.

"And now comes the part that I need you to listen very closely to. You have proven that you are ready to go out into the realms. You can defend yourself."

"What are you saying?"

"Princess Kitana has asked that you go to her in Edenia. She needs your help defeating a great evil… something so evil that she could not speak of it to me."

"No, I'm not ready," Etana shook her head vigorously. "I just barely mastered all the techniques you taught me. I need more time, Master."

"You must go, Etana. Your mother wanted you to do something meaningful with your life. Do this for her."

Etana thought. If her mother had died in battle, then she wanted to die in an honorable way as well. If this quest was going to lead her to her death, so be it. "I-I will try, Master," she said with a shaky voice. "How do I get to Edenia? Is there even a way to leave Earthrealm?"

"There is a portal near the river."

Etana had seen the portal several times, but she thought it had been put out of use after the war against Shao Kahn.

She lifted herself out of her chair. "I will leave tomorrow, in the morning."

"Good. Get some rest," Bo' Rai Cho tilted his head towards the bedrooms. "You have a big day tomorrow. I do not expect to see you. You need not say farewell."

Etana nodded. She was glad that she wouldn't have to say goodbye;she didn't think she could. She had known him her whole life. He was like her father.

"Etana, one more thing. You may tell _no one_ of this. It could jeopardize everything. Understood?"

"Yes, Master."

She hurried to her room and slipped into her nightclothes before laying on the mat that rested on the floor. She had never liked beds. They were too soft. They made you feel safe and forget about your worries. She hated that. She wanted to be alert at all times and live in the present. Dreams troubled her and made her daydream. She needed reality, not make believe.

 **A/N: This chapter was short. I'm sorry about that. There wasn't much to say about Etana's past, for you will found out more in other chapters. Please follow, favorite, and review.**

 **-Fangirl1019**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Etana walked along the path that lead to the river. A leather bag was slung across her body, containing several items: a compass, medicines, non-perishable foods, a map for each of the six realms, and a canteen that she was planning on filling with water when she reached the river.

The sound of running feet made her stop walking.

"Etana!"

The voice belonged to a little girl that Etana used to play with and watch while her parents were working.

"Hi, Aurora. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. Mommy found her amulet out in the street yesterday. She was happy because she's been looking for it for a while. By the way, can you watch me today? Mommy and Daddy have to go into the shop today for some 'very important business'."

Etana sighed. "I can't today. I'm going on a little trip."

Aurora stopped walking and sniffled. "For how long?"

Etana knelt so that she would be at equal height with the six-year-old.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Do you know where Master Bo' Rai Cho lives?"

Aurora nodded.

"When you get to his house, tell him exactly this 'Etana is gone and she told me to come here so you can watch me.' Okay? Can you do that for me? When I get back we'll have a little play date. Alright?"

Aurora wiped away the tear that had slid down her face and nodded again. Etana's heart ached as she pulled the little girl into a hug.

"Bye, Etana," Aurora whispered into her shoulder. Then, she let go of Etana and ran back down the path to Bo' Rai Cho's.

Etana shook her head and continued walking. Leaving Earthrealm was going to be extremely hard if she ran into someone else she knew.

When she reached the river, she bent down and lowered her canteen into the water. Once it filled to the top she screwed the lid back on and climbed back up the banks. She stood at the top of them and looked down at all the villagers gathered at the water's edge, collecting water in jugs and hauling them back to their homes.

Etana looked to her right, where the portal stood high. Very few people left Earthrealm, yet so many came to Earthrealm. The Netherrealm, Outworld, and Chaosrealm were all cruel and hard to survive in. The only realms that were considered safe were Earthrealm, Orderealm, and Edenia.

She began walking in the direction of the portal when she heard a husky, masculine voice from behind her.

"Where are you going?"

She turned around to see none other than Zeke.

"Why are you going to the portal, Ana?" He set down his large jug of water.

This is what she had been dreading. She had wanted to avoid seeing Zeke because she couldn't bear to say goodbye. She loved him too much.

"I'm... not going to the portal," she fibbed. "I'm just, uh, getting some water." She held up her canteen.

Zeke crossed his arms. "You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Liar."

Etana sighed in frustration. "I have to go, Zeke."

"Why?"

When she didn't respond, he stepped so close to her that they were only a few centimeters apart.

"Answer me, Etana. Now." His eyes flashed black for a moment. He closed his eyes quickly and breathed deeply. He was willing himself to stay calm. When he opened his eyes again, Etana had moved several feet away from him.

She bit her lip as he stared at her. She couldn't tell him. Bo' Rai Cho wouldn't allow it.

Zeke studied her expression. "I know you're hiding something. You know I can tell when you're lying. You've never been very good at lying."

"I'm not lying. I haven't told a single lie."

"You lied just now," he said. "Etana, just tell me. Please."

She sighed. "I have to go to Edenia and see Princess Kitana. She needs my help defeating something so evil that it could destroy all the realms." It all came out in a rush of jumbled syllables.

Zeke stared at her for a moment. "You are _not_ going. I get it, you're strong and you could probably beat anyone in a tournament. Probably in any kind of Kombat. But that doesn't mean that you must go 'save the realms'." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Zeke, don't do this. I have to. Don't make this harder."

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot do." He stepped closer until their noses were touching. Etana stepped back.

"You're the one who's practically commanding me to stay!" She stamped her foot, almost in an immature way. "Don't tell _me_ what I can and cannot do."

Zeke groaned. Why was she so stubborn?

"You might not come back." He touched her cheek. "I can't lose you. I lost my parents. Not you too."

Etana started to turn away.

"No. Don't go," he said calmly. His coolness made Etana turn around. That was a mistake.

He reached out and gripped her arm, pulling her back to him.

"I have to. I have no choice."

Zeke shook his head and wrapped both of his muscular arms around her waist and arms, refraining her from moving.

 _Since when did he get so strong?_ Etana thought angrily.

As if he could read her thoughts, Zeke said, "I have to lift heavy boxes in the market. Looks like it's starting to pay off."

She rolled her eyes and kicked his shin with the tip of her boot.

He clenched his teeth but didn't make a sound or move a muscle. "Please don't leave."

"Stop!"

Zeke chuckled. He found it amusing when she got mad.

"It's not funny! I have to go. All the realms could be destroyed if I don't do this."

"You don't even know what this 'evil' is! How do you know it's serious? What if this is just a test that Bo' Rai Cho wants you to complete?"

"Then it's a test I won't fail! He told me about my mother and father. He's not making this up," said Etana.

Villagers around them were starting to stare. Etana rested her head on his shoulder to make it look like they were hugging.

"You're making a scene. Let me go."

Zeke sighed. "Then let me go with you."

"No, you can't! You have your family to look after," she argued. She tried futilely to break free of his arms, but he wouldn't have it. He tightened them.

"Elijah is old enough to take care of them. He knows where I keep my money, and he just got a job at the blacksmith's."

"He's only fifteen!"

"He'll be fine. If you want me to let you go, you have to let me go with you."

"How will he know that you're gone?"

"I told him I would be back by afternoon. When I don't come back, he will assume the worst and take charge. He knows that he's the one that will have to care for them when I'm gone. He's ready."

Etana sighed, giving up. There was only one more thing she could think of that might convince him to let her go without him. "I don't know if I have enough food for both of us."

"That's okay. I've gotten used to skipping meals so that Eva, Jonah, Nora, and Tobias can eat. You know how skinny they are, they need more food."

Etana shook her head. She was obviously not going to be able to get him to stay here. "Can you carry that jug? We'll probably need that water. I only have a canteen. If we need more food, we can ask Princess Kitana."

"Wait, we're seriously doing this? I thought that I had convinced you to stay."

"Nope."

Etana strode up to the portal. "Come on, Zeke!"

He rolled his eyes and hurried after her.

The two looked at each other for a moment. Then, they stepped forward.

 **A/N: I considered including something like the Nexus from Mortal Kombat: Deception, but this was simpler. The Nexus would be far too hard to explain. As always, follow, favorite, and review! :)**

 **-Fangirl1019**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Etana opened her eyes. She looked behind her. There was the portal she had just come out of.

"Zeke, look! We made it!"

She turned to her right to hug him, but he wasn't there.

"Zeke? Zeke!"

A loud thump made her look down. The portal had just revealed another person.

"Ow," Zeke whined as he pulled himself off the ground. "I tripped and then _fell_ through the portal instead of _stepping_ through the portal."

Etana smiled and helped him up.

"Woah," he whispered.

Edenia was a beautiful place. All along the perimeter of the realm were waterfalls streaming down rocky walls and cliffs. In the center was a quaint little village with intricate houses. And to the left of the portal, in the distance, sat the palace.

"When we're done with this whole 'saving the realms' thing, can we come back here for our honeymoon?"

Etana whipped her head around, her hair hitting Zeke in the face as she did so. "What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing," he smirked.

She shook her head and started walking.

"Okay, I guess we're seriously doing this," he sighed and followed Etana's determined pace.

They reached the palace within little time. Etana had begun crossing the bridge, with Zeke right on her heels. The bridge was long and wide. She stopped suddenly, almost making Zeke bump into her. She looked over the edge of the bridge and watched the waterfalls crash in a raging spray of mist and water. It was an amazing sight to behold and it captivated her.

"Who are you?"

Both Etana and Zeke turned around to find a guard, his spear held up. He pointed the tip of it under Etana's chin. Zeke started to step in front of her to protect her, but suddenly the guard lowered his weapon.

"General Jade?" The guard's eyes were wide. His skin had turned pale, almost as if he had seen a Netherrealm demon. (Little did he know that was in the presence of one.) "Bu-but everyone said that you were dead!"

Etana looked at him with confusion before realizing what was happening. "I am Etana Armina, General Jade's daughter."

"Etana Armina…" He snapped his fingers, trying to remember why that rung a bell. "Ah, that's right! Princess Kitana has been waiting for you," he finally said. He started walking into the palace. "Follow me."

"Well, that was quick," murmured Zeke.

He couldn't help but marvel at the impressive architecture of the palace. It was so intriguing to him that he didn't notice when he stumbled into a painted statue.

"Be careful with that!" the guard shouted. He quickly placed his hands on either side of the statue, keeping it balanced and preventing it from falling.

Etana examined the statue's features. It was a female, with a wide, black streak down the middle of her white/gray hair, and it appeared that her eyes were completely white. She wore a purple and black outfit. The statue was connected to a circular slab of marble, and she had one leg pulled up, almost like she was pulling it halfway up to her chest. Her hands were held out to her sides, giving the illusion that she was floating.

"Who is this?" Etana asked.

"Oh, that's Queen Sindel," the guard explained. "People say that when Shao Kahn tried to keep her as his wife, she killed herself. Then Quan Chi resurrected her, but she died while fighting a man from Earthrealm called Nightwolf. I wish she hadn't died. I remember when she was ruling… that was such a long time ago. She was wise and a natural born leader. Edenia probably wouldn't be what it is today if it weren't for her. Princess Kitana, the daughter of Queen Sindel and the late King Jerrod, hasn't accepted the role of Queen yet, but I'm sure she will someday.

"Here we are," he said suddenly. "She's in the throne room."

He knocked on the door loudly. "Permission to enter, Your Highness?"

"Permission granted," came a feminine voice.

"Go on," the guard gestured. "I'm not going in there. This is between you two."

"Wait, what about me?" Zeke questioned. "Don't I get to go in with her?"

"Who are you, anyways? Her brother?"

Etana knew he was mad. His beige skin flushed red and he drew himself up taller. He managed to keep his eyes normal. "My name is Zeke Okali, and I am Etana's-" he paused. He wasn't sure how to say it. "-significant other."

"Okay, whatever, just get in there. The Princess is waiting."

Zeke, still a little bit flustered, opened the door and strode in. Etana followed suit.

Princess Kitana turned to face them slowly. She was quite beautiful, her clothing blue with simple silver accents and her mouth hidden by a simple mask. It gave her a certain look that was admirable. She had a few white hairs that told you she had seen much in her life.

Etana looked over to Zeke, who was staring at Kitana. She didn't like the way he was looking at the Princess. She cleared her throat loudly, drawing his attention back to her.

"I assume you are Etana Armina, correct?" Kitana asked, her hands clasped behind her back. "My, you look just like Jade. Quite literally a spitting image. It's been… let's see… sixteen years since I last saw you."

She turned to Zeke. "And you are?"

Zeke was quick to respond. "Zeke Okali."

Etana noted mentally that he didn't mention that they were technically in a relationship. He seemed so defensive outside the room and now he was practically gawking at the woman in front of him.

"Can he be trusted?" Kitana whispered to Etana. She nodded.

"I suppose you're wondering why I called you here. Before I start, perhaps we should find somewhere else to speak. Come."

They followed Kitana out of the throne room and down the hall.

Etana grabbed Zeke's arm and made him walk further behind Kitana so that they could talk without being heard.

"Why do you keep looking at her?"

"Why do I keep looking at who?"

Etana huffed. "Don't play dumb. I saw the way you stared at her."

Zeke lowered his eyes from hers. "Well… she is wearing some quite revealing clothing."

"A lot of women outside of Earthrealm do! You had better watch where your gaze wanders, Zeke."

"Ana, is that jealousy I hear?" he teased. "So, it's true. You do love me. More than I thought you did. Someone's jealous that I'm looking at someone else."

"Shut up," she hissed, but Zeke merely laughed.

"Sure, she has a pretty face, but it's not like I'm… How do Americans say it? 'Checking her out?'"

Etana gave him a death glare. Zeke realized he had just dug himself into a deeper hole.

"Calm down. I have feelings for you and only you."

He grabbed her hand and lifted it to his lips, where he planted a gentle kiss.

Princess Kitana smiled to herself. They had been talking louder than they thought they were. She had heard the entire conversation. She wouldn't say anything about it, of course. It was just amusing.

"Right here," she said as she opened a glass door that lead to a large balcony. She held the door for both of them.

"Wow…"

The balcony overlooked all of Edenia. Etana could see everything in the considerably small realm.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kitana came to stand next to Etana. "I am very fortunate to rule a place like this… much better than Outworld."

"You've been to Outworld?" Etana asked curiously.

"Oh, no. Of course not. Such an evil place, even when compared to the Netherrealm."

Zeke squinted at the princess. She had replied quickly. Too quickly. He had a talent for spotting lies (especially Etana's lies). This seemed like one. "Your Highness, if I may ask-"

Kitana cut him off. "I need to tell you why I need your help. We cannot waste much more time."

Zeke scowled whereas Etana nodded.

"If the situation is that dire, why have you waited until now to summon Etana?"

"I needed to be sure that she was ready," responded Kitana. "And she is. Much more so than I imagined."

She turned her attention away from Zeke and to Etana. "Now, Etana, I need your help defeating someone. No, not someone, more like beast."

"Who is he?"

"Not he. _Her."_ Kitana paused, somewhat dramatically. "Mileena."

Zeke shook his head hard. He stepped in front of Etana without realizing it. " _No._ No way. Etana is not going anywhere close to Mileena."

Etana looked back and forth between him and Kitana. She stepped out from behind Zeke. "Who's Mileena?"

"Bo' Rai Cho never told you?" Kitana questioned.

"He said that you would not speak of her."

"Yes… I try not to mention her often. Mileena and I do not have a good past."

"Why not?"

Kitana inhaled deeply. This was not something she wished to talk about, but Etana needed to know.

"Mileena is a clone of myself, created by a sorcerer called Shang Tsung in his Flesh Pits. She was created using Tarkatan characteristics, and was given to Shao Kahn to serve as an assassin for him… before he was killed, of course.

"She despises me and believes that she should be the Princess of Edenia. I need you to go to Outworld and defeat her."

"Wait, _Outworld?_ You have got to be kidding me," said Zeke. Etana shot him a 'if-you-don't-shut-up-I'll-kill-you-in-your-sleep' look. He knew it all too well. That didn't stop him, though.

"That place is almost second to the Netherrealm in terms of evil! Outworld is practically crawling with Tarkatans, which, may I remind you, are cannibals!"

Kitana nodded. "Yes, I have heard about it. However, Bo' Rai Cho promised me that Etana was ready for this."

She continued as if Zeke had said nothing. "Mileena cannot rule Edenia. All the realms would be thrown into hell. Outworld would most likely join her first, followed by the Chaosrealm and the Netherrealm. Life in Earthrealm, Orderealm, and Edenia would be pure torture. All the realms would be merged together into a world of death."

She paused to let this sink in.

"Please. Edenia needs you. All of the realms do."

"Yeah, I'm not so sure about this. Why can't you go and fight Mileena yourself?" Zeke crossed his arms.

"I have my reasons, Zeke Okali. You wouldn't understand. Not yet, anyways. I wouldn't expect you to."

Etana and Zeke shared a glance. Etana said what they were both thinking. "How am I supposed to defeat someone if you don't tell me what you know about them? Can you help us understand?"

Kitana's eyes narrowed sharply. "Enough. Perhaps you will learn something from all this. Sometimes you have to fight your enemy blindly. Every Edenian warrior has gone to battle not knowing what to expect. That may be why your mother was killed. She didn't know what was happening until it was too late."

Etana fell silent. She was ashamed for having questioned Kitana so disrespectfully.

Zeke noticed her downcast mood. "May we have a moment, please?"

Kitana nodded and strode out the balcony door. "I will be waiting just inside."

Once he was sure that the door had closed all the way, he pulled Etana into a tight embrace.

"You're not actually considering this, are you?"

"You know me," she said into his shoulder. "Of course I am."

Zeke sighed. "Then I'm coming with you."

"No, Zeke. You need to go back to your family. I never should have brought you with me." She took a breath. "Could you at least stay here? You would be safer, and I know that Kitana would take care of you."

"Don't you dare do this again. I am going with you."

Etana huffed and broke the embrace. She opened the door and stalked inside.

"I will go and kill Mileena under one circumstance."

Kitana raised her eyebrows questioningly.

Etana came closer to her and whispered in her ear. Kitana's eyes widened, but she understood.

"Before you leave, I would like to give you some clothing that will be easier for you to move in… I do not think your tunic will be very flexible."

Etana looked down and examined her gray, ragged tunic and loose pants. "I suppose you're right."

 **A/N: I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. I know it's a little slow right now, but I promise it gets better in Chapter 5.**

 **-Fangirl1019**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Etana was now dressed in green, female Edenian warrior clothing. She had hated it at first, for it showed much of her skin. Kitana noticed that she disliked it, so she had decided to let her wear green instead of the traditional blue, in honor of Jade. Then she had braided Etana's black hair into two long braids that hung all the way down to the small of her back. Kitana had also insisted that she wear a mask that would cover her mouth and part of her nose. Etana had seen no point in it, but Kitana had argued that it made her seem more intimidating than without. She was right. It gave Etana the look of an Edenian. It was then that she realized that she looked so different from the other village girls because she _was_ Edenian.

Etana finally exited the room and out into the hall. Zeke's jaw dropped when he saw her.

"I must say, I never imagined you would wear something like this. I like it."

Etana rolled her eyes. "Of course you do. I _don't_ like it."

"You're fine, Etana. Don't be so self-conscious. Lots of women, especially those in the tournaments, wear clothing like this. You said so yourself. It's typical for Kombat."

"How is this even helpful? It covers nothing! What if I freeze in Outworld?" she said sarcastically as she gestured to her leotard. "I'm not even a woman yet. We're still children, Zeke."

"Perhaps, but you have strength and mind that is far beyond your years. Use it to your advantage. Your mind is your strongest asset."

Etana soaked in his words as Kitana came to stand next to them.

"Are you ready?"

"Wait, don't I get Kombat clothing too?" Zeke asked.

Etana looked at Kitana, reminding her of what she had whispered.

"I'm sorry, but all of the young men in Edenia have gone to the Netherrealm to battle demons that have tried to go through portals to get here. All the male clothing has been used for them."

Zeke sighed. "Okay."

Kitana gestured with her hand for them to follow. She escorted them outside and onto the bridge.

"Wait, how do I know Mileena when I see her?"

" _We,_ not _I_ ," corrected Zeke.

"Well, because Mileena's features are like those of a Tarkatan's… she has the same teeth and eyes of one. Don't let them frighten you. That will just make her think she has an advantage: your fear.

"She covers her mouth with either a mask, like the one you are wearing, or a veil, to hide her teeth," explained Kitana. "She looks exactly like me… besides her eyes and teeth, of course. She typically opts for magenta clothing, but that might be getting a little too detailed. She's gone a little… _insane_ since the death of Shao Kahn. Who knows what she looks like now? She's doesn't know what to do with herself."

"Okay," said Etana. "Thank you for all you have done."

"You're welcome, Etana. Be safe and stay alert."

Zeke started walking across the bridge when suddenly he felt a strong, thick-fingered hand wrap around his arm. "Hey!"

Zeke whipped his head around. The hand belonged to a guard. He pulled Zeke back and away from Etana, who stood a few feet away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Tears threatened at the corners of her eyes. "I love you, but I have to do this alone. I can't risk you getting hurt."

"No!" He craned his neck to look at Kitana. He realized that they had planned this.

His eyes glazed over black. Etana knew what was happening.

Zeke yanked one of his arms free and shot his blue flames against the guard's chest. Suddenly, the flames stopped leaping from his fingertips. It was because he was tiring himself. His body couldn't keep up with him, for he was only used to using his flames for short periods of time.

He resulted to his fists and threw several punches against the guard's body, but nothing was working. He only made himself more exhausted.

Etana allowed her sobs to escape her as she watched him struggle. An unbearable pain that she had never felt before clutched at her. She was finally able to label it as heartbreak as Zeke called for her.

"ETANA! Please, no!"

Zeke was throwing everything he had against the guard, but to no prevail. The guard was too strong for him. Suddenly, the guard punched Zeke in his side to get him to stop struggling.

Zeke groaned but didn't stop.

The guard punched him in the same spot, again and again. "Stop moving!" he grunted. Zeke's shirt began to take on a crimson hue as his blood soaked through the thin fabric.

Etana met Kitana's gaze. She had asked that Zeke be held back when she left. She had never wanted it to go this far.

"Make him stop," she mouthed.

Kitana nodded and ordered the guard to stop. He immediately let go of Zeke, who fell on his hands and knees.

Zeke looked up and the two lovers made eye contact. Both of them had tear streaked faces.

Etana's mind was stuck in rewind mode, replaying all the memories she had with him _._ Her mind slowed as she remembered their kiss, then it sped up again and continued tormenting her with memories that she would have to force herself to never forget.

Zeke stared into her emerald eyes and held onto the image of them.

"Please," he rasped. His voice was raw from shouting. Etana wouldn't be able to hear him. He sat back on his knees and raised his hands.

He wrote the two phrases "stop" and "please wait" in Tibetan script.

After he had finished, he pulled himself up from the ground. He stood still for a moment, waiting patiently for something that didn't seem to ever come. Then he started to run towards Etana. The guard quickly grabbed him again.

Zeke cursed and kicked the guard. When it did nothing, he resumed his shouting. His voice was cooperative this time, yet still raspy. "Etana! Don't leave! Stay with me, please! We can go together!"

"Nga kayrâng-la gawpo yö," she shouted back. Her voice cut out at the end. She hoped that he had still heard her.

Zeke opened his mouth to reply. No sound came out. He attempted to remove his arm from the guard's grasp to write what he wanted to say.

Etana couldn't bear it any longer. She turned forward and ran. She ran as fast as she could. Away from his silent shouts that tore through her heart like a Tarkatan's blade.

She tripped on a tree root, which resulted in a scratch that traveled from her forearm to her bicep. She cursed out loud at her heeled boots. How were these practical?

She stopped and leaned against a tree, her sadness taking over her. She slid down to the ground.

Through the trees, she saw Zeke's figure fall to the ground as well, weak and exhausted. Even from far away, she could see the darkness leave his eyes as he collapsed. She watched as the guard slung one of Zeke's arms around him and lead his limp body back into the palace.

She could hear him crying.

 **A/N: I'm sorry about leaving Zeke behind. :( But trust me, it was not in vain. It will help with the story. And who knows? Maybe he'll come back when you least expect it.**

 **-Fangirl1019**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Etana had gone through the portal after drying her tears and composing herself. She had to do this, no matter what. Not even love could stand in the way of something this important.

Kitana had seemed so sure that Etana could kill Mileena, but Etana still doubted herself. How was _she_ supposed to kill _her?_

Etana looked out into the distance. Ever since Shao Kahn had died, no one had claimed Outworld's throne. With no one to rule, Outworld was slowly turning into a wasteland.

Etana found it strange that no one had taken the throne or declared themselves the ruler of Outworld. There were plenty of people who would have scrambled to take the throne, yet no one had made a move. Perhaps that was part of their plan; they were waiting for the right moment.

There were many rock formations that rose from the purple hued ground. Off in the distance, Etana could see small beams of orange light that were most likely caused by fire. She started off in that direction and opened her bag, and pulled out her compass. She was going east.

She approached a village. She took her out her map and examined it. The village was in an area called 'Pella's Pass'.

Etana pulled herself up to full height and faked confidence as she walked through the village's gates.

What she saw disgusted her.

Three Tarkatan males were sat on the ground, picking flesh off a bloodied, motionless human body. She made sure to walk in the opposite direction as she passed, but they still tilted their heads and snarled at her before going back to their lucky meal.

Etana knew that Tarkatans were cannibals, but she never thought that she would see someone eating another person. Oh, how the tides had turned.

She walked further into the village. Children sat in front of their small homes, watching her with fearful eyes.

In front of one of the houses sat a middle-aged man. He held a knife in one hand and a small chunk of slightly burnt wood in the other. It appeared that he was carving an arrowhead. He jumped up from the ground when she neared.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!"

"I'm not here to hurt you. I mean no harm," replied Etana calmly.

"Then why are you dressed like that? Are you affiliated with that monster?" He held up his knife in defense.

"I am here on orders from Princess Kitana of Edenia."

He lowered his knife and studied her face.

"Are you Tarkatan? Your eyes look normal and you don't have those blades coming out of your arms, but why do you have your mouth covered?"

Etana removed her mask. She parted her lips so that he could see that her teeth were flat and human-like just as his were.

He nodded and tucked his knife and wood in one of his large pockets. "Well, anyone who is with Princess Kitana is a friend of anyone here. I'm the village's leader. My name is Gaius Timon. Please, come inside."

Gaius opened his house's door and gestured for her to follow. He saw her look suspiciously inside. "It's okay, you can trust me."

Going against her gut, Etana went in.

Gaius hurried and grabbed some old slices of bread that were starting to mold from one of the kitchen cabinets. He began to brew some tea. "Please, sit down."

After a few minutes, he handed her a cup of tea as she sat on a rickety wooden chair at the wobbly table. She took it gratefully. Then he held out a slice of bread.

"No, it's okay. I'm not hungry. I ate before I left my realm," she quickly fibbed.

Gaius shrugged and took the bread for himself. "Where _do_ you come from?"

"I come from Earthrealm. I was summoned to Edenia by Princess Kitana."

"To do what?"

Etana avoided the question. She was getting fed up with him. She didn't have time for this. "You mentioned a monster when you first saw me. Who were you speaking of?"

"You know," he said as he sat down at a chair opposite her. When Etana didn't respond, he leaned across the table. _"Mileena."_

Etana wanted to know what he knew about Mileena, so she pretended as if she didn't know anything about the matter. "Mileena?"

"You don't know?" Gaius looked out one of his small windows. When he was certain no one was listening, or watching, he spoke. "She's evil. She lives here, in Outworld. Sometimes people say that they have seen her. Several witnesses in Pella's Pass say that she can be seen dragging dead bodies behind her. Others say that they have caught her attacking someone. Rumor has it that she and a ruthless, cruel Tarkatan are in a… relationship, call it what will, of sorts. They help each other survive. Without Shao Kahn to order them around, they have no clue what to do with themselves."

"Who is the Tarkatan?"

He shook his head, almost as if he was regretting to say the name. "Baraka."

Etana couldn't help but shudder. Back in Earthrealm, everyone knew of Bo' Rai Cho's successful student, Shujinko. They all knew the story of how he had been tricked by the Dragon King Onaga and found all the realms' Kamidogus for him. During this quest that he believed the Elder Gods had given him, he had fought Baraka and won. Some said that Shujinko even trained with him.

Etana remembered the stories from when she was eight that Zeke would tell her. They were all mostly about Havok, Scorpion, and Baraka, told specifically to frighten her and the rest of the village children.

"You're looking for them, aren't you?"

Gaius had interrupted her thoughts. She looked back at him. "Not Baraka, necessarily. I'm only looking for Mileena."

"Shhh! Do not say her name loudly!" Gaius waved his hands. He pointed to the shattered, open window that no longer served its purpose. "The children might hear. They already suffer too much from hearing those terrible stories about her."

"Forgive me."

Gaius paid no attention to her apology. "It makes sense… Princess Kitana sent you to kill her, correct?"

"How do you know?"

He chuckled sadly and shook his head. "Everyone knows how badly the two sisters want each other dead."

" _Sisters?_ " She knew that Mileena was a clone of Kitana, but she didn't know that they were considered sisters.

"Well, they're basically sisters," he shrugged.

Etana studied the man's face. "You seem to know a lot about Mileena."

Gaius took a deep breath. "Let's just say that I've… dealt with Mileena before."

"What do you mean?"

He looked at the ground. "Many years ago, Mileena came to Onryx, which was this area's old name. She had her mouth covered. She tricked us all into thinking that she was Princess Kitana and that she was here to take us to Edenia, where we would be safe and happy. Many people followed her to the portal. I stayed back to make sure everyone was leaving and that no one was left behind. As they neared the portal, a large group of Tarkatans jumped out and slaughtered all of them," he paused. His voice was shaky as he continued. "My wife and daughter were at the front. There were among the first ones killed. I watched them die." He stopped again and cleared his throat.

"I ran back to the village. A handful of families were able to follow me back and survive. The next day, we went back and gathered the bodies that had not been picked clean of flesh. Some were unrecognizable. I couldn't figure out which two out of all the bodies were my wife and child. A few weeks later, I changed the area's name to Pella's Pass, in honor of my darling wife.

"I blame myself. I believed it was a good idea to trust her. I told my people, my _family,_ to follow her. I told them to walk to their deaths."

Gaius looked back up at her, determined not to shed a single tear. "Now you know. If you truly must do this, I will help you. I have hope that you might defeat her. But don't say I didn't at least warn you."

"Thank you." It was all Etana could manage. She didn't know that this man had suffered so incredibly.

She pulled out her map. "Can you show me where she might be?"

Gaius pointed at the top of the map. "No one knows for sure, but many rumors have spread that she lives among these caves all the way in the north, where Outworld's boundaries end. Baraka may be there as well."

Etana downed the rest of her tea and tied her mask back on. "Thank you," she said again. "You've been a lot of help. I will avenge your family."

Gaius nodded. "You can always come back to Pella's Pass for help."

He led Etana out the door and waved. "Be safe."

She turned around. "I'll try."

 **A/N: For some reason, I had a lot of fun coming up with Gaius's backstory. It's a little sad, sure, but it turned out pretty good (in my opinion, at least.)**

 **Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

 **-Fangirl1019**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The walk to the caves had exhausted Etana. She had already eaten three pieces of dried mango, and almost a quarter of her canteen was gone. She remembered that Zeke had brought his large jug of water to Edenia. It was still there, and for an instant she regretted leaving him. She quickly reminded herself again that it was for the best.

Etana stopped and leaned against a tree, but she was back on her feet again when she felt something brush against her arm. She looked around her. The only thing close to her was a branch. Had she touched it or had it touched her?

She was in a forest, and all the trees had faces. She creeped back to the main path, away from the trees. Were the trees _alive_? Where was she? She dug out her compass from her bag and cursed. She was going south, not north. How could she be so stupid as to go the _opposite_ direction?

"Great, just great," she said aloud.

She started walking again, this time to the north, when she suddenly heard a voice.

"Etana."

The voice was firm and deep. Etana looked to her left, and then to her right. Standing before her was Bo' Rai Cho.

"Master?"

Etana knew that Outworld was his home world, but how did he know that she would be here?

"What are you doing here?"

"Princess Kitana informed me of your whereabouts."

"How does she know my exact location?"

He ignored her question. "She also told me that someone was with you. I believe she said that it was that village boy… what's his name? Oh, right. Zeke."

Bo' Rai Cho stepped closer. "I told you not to tell anyone. You disobeyed me."

"Master, I can explain. Zeke and I-"

"I do not want excuses."

Anger filled Etana. She knew what was going to happen before she could even stop it.

"It's not an excuse! I love him! He cares so much for me that he would not let me leave Earthrealm without him. I had to tell him."

"You did not _have_ to tell him! You could have gotten rid of him, then you would have been able to continue your quest without any distractions! Love is weakness, and foolishness! You should have killed him."

"How _dare_ you suggest such a thing? I would never hurt him, no matter-"

"Enough!" Bo' Rai Cho backed away into the shadow of a tall tree until he could not be seen. "I will not stand for this disrespect and disobedience! You will be punished."

Etana moved closer. She swiveled her head in all directions, trying to get a glimpse in the darkness that hid him.

For a moment, everything went dark.

When the darkness vanished, Bo' Rai Cho was in front of her again. He grasped a man by the back of his shirt. The man fell to his knees and looked up at Etana with a bruised and bloodied face.

"Etana?" the man whimpered. "Please, help me."

Etana hurried forward and kneeled in front of the man, who looked younger now that she could see him better.

"Why would you do this, Master?"

Bo' Rai Cho sneered. "It's your punishment."

"What do you-" she stopped. The young man was looking directly at her. She examined his facial features. Those eyes… she recognized them. No, she _knew_ them.

"Zeke?!" Etana leaned forward and wrapped him in an embrace. He attempted to return the gesture, but suddenly his body fell limp.

Etana let go and held Zeke by his shoulders. His eyes were open, yet unseeing. She looked slightly down, where a large wooden stake was shoved through his chest.

Bo' Rai Cho smiled. His hand was covered with blood.

"No! No, no, no, please! Zeke, stay with me!" She checked to see if there were any sharp points on the tip of the stake, for they could cause more damage if they cut his flesh a second time. There were none; the stake was smooth all around. She pushed it out through the front and threw it to the side. Blood immediately soaked his shirt. Etana pushed on the wound to stop the bleeding, but it continued flowing at an alarming rate. "Zeke, say something, please."

He remained silent.

Etana rocked Zeke's body back and forth in her arms. "No, no, please… Zeke… please, come back to me…"

She looked up at Bo' Rai Cho with blurry vision due to tears. "How could you do this? I've trusted you all my life!"

"Perhaps you should watch where your loyalties lie," he said simply. His tone was sharp and cruel, unlike his usual calm voice.

She blinked hard to make the tears go away. When she looked up at Bo' Rai Cho, her vision was still disoriented. She wiped at her eyes only to end up with the same result. Confused, Etana glanced down at her arms. Zeke was no longer there, yet she still felt his weight. It was as if he was invisible.

"Wha-what's happening?"

She lifted her gaze to Bo' Rai Cho's. "What did you do? Where is he?"

"Shhh," he responded. He held a finger to his lips and started to weave through several trees, away from her.

"No! Come back!" Etana stood up and ran after him, using her hands as a guide. She touched the trees to make sure she wouldn't run into them. After a few minutes, she realized that he had disappeared completely. She bent down and ran her fingers over the dirt. None of his footprints could be felt.

She ran back to where she had been holding Zeke and ran her hands over the ground blindly, searching for the stake or for his body. Something, anything.

Etana groaned and clutched at her eyes. They seared with pain. She ripped open her bag and tore through her medicines, trying to decipher which pill was which. Not knowing if it was the correct one, she swallowed a pain reliever that was supposed to guarantee instant relief. When the pain still tormented her eyes, she opened and closed them, trying to be rid of the discomfort.

"It's okay, Etana."

Etana forced her eyes open to see small glimpses of a woman that was almost identical to herself, but more muscular and battle worn.

The woman bent down next to her. "Just close your eyes. It'll be alright. Just close your eyes."

Etana did not know who this woman was, but she felt that she could trust her. She fell back on the ground as a wave of ache enveloped her head. Just as her head hit the ground, the woman's figure changed. The last thing she heard was a masculine voice.

"I'm sorry. I have no choice."

 **A/N: This chapter was a little short, but I'll try my best to make the next one longer.**

 **-Fangirl1019**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Ow."

Etana rubbed her head and pulled herself up. What had just happened?

It all came flooding back, all at once. Zeke… Zeke!

She looked around her. Her eyes still pained her. She rubbed them and tried again. She was in a cave. In the corner was a large pile of blood stained bones. Etana gasped and scrambled up against the cave's wall.

She had to think. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was a woman… had that been her mother? Etana shook her head. No, it wasn't possible. Her mother was dead.

It couldn't have been real… or had it been? Bo' Rai Cho would never do something like that, and Zeke would have gone down with a fight even if he was badly injured. Had it been a hallucination?

But what would have given her one? Lack of water or food? That might be, but what she had experienced was so intense that it had to be something else.

The apology that she had heard was what had seemed the most real. Whoever the voice belonged to must have brought her here.

Etana stood back up. The cave's walls held torches that cast flickering orange light and ominous shadows.

Gaius had said that Mileena lived in a cave. Etana had been in the south when she went unconscious, but it was possible that her captor had moved her north. It was worth a shot.

"Mi-Mileena?"

Etana silently cursed herself for sounding so afraid and weak. She tried again.

"Mileena, I know you can hear me. Show yourself."

A loud screech of bones on rock made the hairs on the back of her neck stand.

"The traitor wakes," a voice hissed from the shadows. It seemed to come from all around her. The voice laughed. "Up here."

Etana looked up. A woman was hanging down from the ceiling. She had her long nailed hands wrapped around a stalactite. As she let go and fell to the ground in a tangled mess of limbs, Etana suppressed a scream. The sounds of the woman's bones cracking echoed in the cave as she stood up to her full height.

"Traitor! How dare you betray Shao Kahn for my sister?"

Just as Kitana had said, Mileena wore magenta clothing that revealed much of her skin. A mask not dissimilar from Etana's covered her mouth.

Forgetting that she was in the presence of a cold blooded killer, Etana questioned Mileena.

"What do you mean?"

Mileena's yellow-orange eyes glared at her. She stepped forward, her black hair brushing the tops of her shoulders. It framed her menacing face perfectly. "Do not play dumb, Jade! I will kill you for your insolence!"

Etana quickly moved to her fighting style, Fan Zi. She noted that Mileena stanced herself using Mian Chuan.

Etana started to move forward, but she faltered as Mileena pulled out two sai blades and ripped off her mask.

Two rows of razor sharp teeth lined her wide stretched mouth. Mileena saw her looking fearfully at her mouth, so she smiled to give her a better look. "What's wrong? Are you scared?"

Mileena jumped and landed a mere two feet away from Etana.

"I am not Jade," she breathed. "I am her daughter, Etana Armina."

Now it was Mileena who faltered.

"Jade had a daughter?" She seemed confused for a moment, but she replaced it with a snarl.

"Never mind that! If you are indeed Jade's daughter, then I will enjoy seeing your dead body even more!"

Mileena jumped forward again and brought one of her sais across Etana's left bicep. She feigned pain and groaned as she keeled over. Mileena stood over her, about to stab Etana in the back.

A split second before the blade came down, Etana sprang up from the ground and grabbed Mileena's arm. Etana then yanked one of Mileena's sais out of her hand and held it out in front of her.

"Impressive… for an Edenian," sneered Mileena.

The two women clashed against each other's blades.

"I'm not from Edenia. I'm from Earthrealm," grunted Etana. She couldn't let Mileena know that she was Edenian. Then she would know that she was here to assassinate her.

Mileena pushed back on Etana with her sai, making Etana stumble backwards and have to regain her footing.

"Please, you have the entire look," she scoffed. "Your eyes are a dead giveaway. No one in Earthrealm has eyes like that."

Etana yelled as she pushed back on Mileena with equal strength. She realized too late that her right leg was far out in front of her. Mileena seized the chance and kicked Etana's leg, which knocked her off her feet and sent her sai skidding across the cave's floor.

Mileena sat down on top of Etana's stomach and put her face dangerously close.

"It's been quite some time since I've eaten anything other than Outworlders. No matter how many villagers Gaius sends me, my appetite can never be appeased," she said as she opened her mouth and leaned in closer to Etana's neck.

"Gaius? Gaius Timon?" asked Etana, forgetting for a moment the kind of situation she was in. So he was the one that had caused her hallucination. It was probably in the tea he had given her, and he must have been the one that spoke before she had lost consciousness.

Mileena laughed. Etana could feel her breath on her neck.

"Yes, Gaius. We made a deal a long time ago that if he sends wandering people to my cave then I will not eat or attack anymore of his people. He's started drugging them in order to bring them here," she laughed again. "He's pathetic. He'll do anything to survive."

Etana was in disbelief, but Mileena was distracted with her laughter. Etana used it to her benefit as she wrapped her legs around Mileena's torso, which prevented her from lowering her face any closer to Etana's neck.

Mileena screeched in frustration and clawed and scratched at Etana's legs, leaving large gashes in them. Mileena attempted to bite her legs, but suddenly Etana moved. She winced and twisted her body sharply to the left. She succeeded in flipping them both over. Now Mileena was underneath her. Etana was able to reach both her and Mileena's blades. Mileena had dropped hers when she had climbed on top of Etana.

She held both blades against Mileena's neck, daring to press harder into her skin.

"Before I kill you, you must know that Princess Kitana sent me," she panted.

"Kitana?!" Mileena's eyes widened. "Coward! She cannot face me herself? She sends a weak girl like you, thinking I can be defeated."

Mileena's mouth suddenly twisted into a sinister grin. "I will not be defeated."

"Oh, but you will," Etana replied. She pressed the blades harder into Mileena's skin until she could see small beads of blood against the sais.

"Etana," said Mileena with a hint of panic in her voice. "I know more about Jade. I can tell you the truth. I can even help you become stronger. Together we… we could unlock your true potential."

"I already know the truth. My mother was a general in Princess Kitana's army."

"Is that what Kitana told you?" Mileena squinted her Tarkatan eyes. "She's lying. There is much more to know about her and Jade. I can tell you."

"You're trying to trick me. I won't let you!"

Etana started to pull one of the sais across Mileena's neck.

"Wait! If you kill me, you will never know what truly happened."

Etana stopped. What good would learning the truth do? Could it really help her become stronger?

"What can you tell me that I don't already know?"

"I can tell you all about Jade and Kitana's past. There's much more to learn about them… Kitana has lied to you. Let me tell you what she is hiding."

Etana contemplated. Perhaps she would let Mileena tell her what she knew. Then Etana could kill her. The problem was, Mileena seemed pretty intelligent despite some of her flaws. Would she fall for it?

Etana thought for a moment. Even if she die, what would she have to live for? Zeke would never forgive her for leaving him in Edenia. Bo' Rai Cho certainly wouldn't take her in again, especially now that she was "old enough to survive on her own". There was nothing that Kitana could do to help.

"Fine. Tell me what you know."

Mileena smiled. "Good."

A/N: I wonder what possibly Mileena could know… she seems to think she knows something that Etana doesn't. What could it be?

Chapter 9 holds the answer to that question. You'll get to read it soon enough. ;)

Follow, favorite, and review!

-Fangirl1019


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Etana knew it wasn't safe, but she helped Mileena off the ground. Mileena dug her nails into Etana's hand as she was pulled up.

"Follow me," she said as she picked her mask up and tied it back on.

Etana followed Mileena to the back of the cave, where the ground rose into rock formations. Mileena sat on one that had been smoothed over time. Etana chose to stand and leaned against the cave's wall, in case she needed to suddenly defend herself.

"Talk."

Etana wasn't sure if Mileena was smiling or frowning, for all she could see was the mask move slightly where her mouth was.

Mileena began speaking.

"A long time ago, Sindel ruled Edenia. When Shao Kahn came to rule Outworld, he took Sindel as his wife and Kitana as his daughter. Sindel eventually killed herself, but was resurrected by Quan Chi to help merge Outworld with Earthrealm. Because of Quan Chi's resurrection, she did not have motherly feelings towards Kitana, whom she succeeded in killing. After Kitana's 'death', Nightwolf challenged her. They fought and both died. Everyone that had been fighting in the same vicinity died as well, including Jade, due to Lin Kuei warriors. Kitana was believed to be dead. She even convinced Liu Kang and Raiden, the foolish thunder god, that she was. She was not, however, and made it back to Edenia. Jade managed to survive and went to Edenia as well, where she did indeed serve as a general in the Edenian Army after the Outworld and Earthrealm war.

"Before everything that had happened, when Kitana was still Shao Kahn's 'daughter', she was the Princess of Outworld and served as an assassin, along with Jade. Kitana was outraged when she found out Shang Tsung had created me for Shao Kahn in place of her. When she found out that Shao Kahn had wanted my creation, she was imprisoned and was to be executed. Jade disobeyed Shao Kahn and helped to free her."

Etana knew that at least the first part about the battle and the downfall of Sindel was true, but what about the rest? Had Kitana really lied to her?

"That can't be true. Kitana said that she had never stepped foot in Outworld. She said that it was too evil."

"That's what I'm trying to reveal to you, Etana. Kitana is a liar. She will try to get you to do her bidding by filling your mind with lies."

"How was my mother an assassin? Bo' Rai Cho spoke highly of her."

"Bo' Rai Cho?" Mileena laughed. "He must have known Jade when she was serving Edenia. The Jade that I knew was ruthless. She was a feared person. Everyone knew that she could practically kill you within seconds. She rarely disobeyed an order from Shao Kahn, but sometimes her tongue got the best of her and she would be punished for her disrespect. She used to always follow Kitana around."

"How did she die? You said she survived the battle between Earthrealm and Outworld."

"Ah, yes. Jade was killed in a different battle."

"Is that true?" asked Etana.

Mileena grinned. "You will find out soon enough."

"Have you told me everything you know?" demanded Etana.

Mileena stood. "I have told you everything that I _want_ you to know."

"Very well. Now it is time for your life to end," said Etana. She got ready to fight Mileena again.

"Aw, really? I thought we were friends," pouted Mileena.

"Never."

"How about we make a deal?"

Etana stood in a casual position again and let her guard down. "What kind of deal?"

"Well, you are quite impressive in Kombat. For a long time, I have thought about having a… shall we say… partner in crime."

"I thought Baraka was already your "partner", and in more ways than one."

"Oh, yes, we are close. But I want you. You are strong. I could teach you more. I could make you better," said Mileena.

Etana looked down. Shujinko had trained with Mileena. He survived. Perhaps she would gain more strength. Then once she was strong enough she could kill Mileena and return to Edenia. To Zeke. If he would still have her, of course.

She took off the ring he had given her and twirled it between her fingers. She would not be able to leave this place and go back to him without the death of Mileena. She had to do this.

She put the ring back on and looked up to meet Mileena's eyes.

"I want you to teach me."

Mileena chuckled darkly. "Good. We will achieve great things, you and I."

 **A/N: What do you guys think? Did Etana just get herself into a bad situation, or do you think that she'll actually be able to make it out alive? If I was her, I wouldn't get anywhere close to Mileena. You never know when she might rip off the mask of hers and bite you! As a matter of fact, I probably never would have left Earthrealm. Being my pessimistic self, I would have made a list of everything that could go wrong.**

 **I'm sorry, it was another short chapter. The rest should be much longer. ;)**

 **-Fangirl1019**


	10. Chapter 10 & 11

Chapter 10

Many years passed. Etana had grown into a strong and fierce young woman. Mileena had taught Etana almost all she knew. Together they had attacked several villages throughout Outworld, and all the while Etana believed it was how Mileena wanted her to prove that she was ready. Little did she know that Mileena was only doing it for her own benefit: food.

The two women had become highly feared figures in Outworld. Etana had been given the name "Prosperine", meaning "princess of hell", by the people that had been victims or witnesses of her evil. Etana didn't know it, but she was becoming more and more like Mileena with each sun that rose.

 **Because this chapter is literally a paragraph, I have combined Chapter 10 and 11 as one. Look at that. A two for one deal. Lucky you. ;)**

Chapter 11

"Etana, come here."

Etana sighed and stretched out across the rock she was laying on. "What do you want?"

"Get over here, now!"

Etana groaned and pulled herself up. She had only gotten three hours of sleep after they had killed a passing group of travelers in front of the cave yesterday.

She patted down her asymmetrical, chin length hair that had gotten messy from her sleep. Mileena had cut it a few months ago so that it wouldn't get in the way as much or get pulled during Kombat. Etana liked it.

"Okay, I'm here. What is it?"

Mileena was rubbing her arm with water from a small puddle to get off some dirt smudges. "I want you to go and see Baraka. You need to speak with him. He has much to tell you and he has been wanting to see you. I've told him a lot about you."

"Baraka?"

"You must. You don't need to fight him. He knows what you're capable of, he's seen it for himself when we attacked that village last week."

"He was there? Did he see me do anything good?"

"He saw you kill the leader of Pella's Pass last week when we raided that village with the Tarkatans," said Mileena with a smile. "He saw how much you enjoyed it."

"I've been wanting to kill Gaius ever since he drugged me. Of course I enjoyed it."

"We had a deal!" Mileena mimicked a look of fear and dramatically fell to the ground. "Wait, Etana? What has Mileena done to you? Wait, no, stop!"

"That's a pretty close imitation."

"All jokes aside, how did you manage to kill him without a weapon?"

Etana shrugged like it was no big deal. "I strangled him."

Mileena stood and put her hands on Etana's shoulders. "You've come so far."

Etana smiled. It made her happy when Mileena was proud of her, for that was all she wanted: Mileena's approval.

"Now go. Baraka is waiting in the fourth cave from here. Change into something more presentable."

Etana glanced down at the clothing that Kitana had given her. Now it was bloodstained. "What else do I have?"

Mileena sighed and pointed to a corner of the cave. "Take something of mine if you must. Just go. Don't keep him waiting. He's impatient."

Etana dug through the pile of clothing and selected a magenta and black outfit. She had seen Mileena wear it in the depictions drawn by people in Earthrealm of her and Shujinko. One in particular had been labeled "Deception", and in it Mileena was performing a high kick and Shujinko was mimicking it. Etana had seen nothing deceptive in the drawing, but perhaps it held a deeper meaning that only the artist understood.

The clothing was quite modest compared to Mileena's clothing now. Etana wondered what had happened between then and now.

She slipped into it and found it to fit almost perfectly. If she had still been in Earthrealm, she would have been far too slim. But now she had muscles to make up for her considerably small size.

Etana left the cave swiftly. She had given Mileena a simple farewell and quickly eaten a dragonfruit. No matter how many times Mileena had tried to convince her to at least try human flesh, she would never do it. Etana would kill humans, but she would never take part in cannibalism.

Now Etana was walking along a path that she and Mileena had worn down from going to the villages. Several people passed her. She returned their fearful glances with glares.

Suddenly, her foot caught on something. She looked down. Her foot had kicked an elderly man's arm. He lay in the middle of the path.

"Move, old man. I don't have time for this," said Etana. "I said, move."

The man turned his head to look at her. He gasped when he saw her face. "Please. I am sick. Do not kill me or my grandson. Just go around us, please."

"Grandson?" scoffed Etana. She looked around and spotted a little five year old boy crouched behind a rock. She feigned a sweet voice. "What are you doing over there?"

"Papa fell and said to hide from the Prosperine. Do you know where it is? Did you see it?"

Etana's face contorted with anger. She was referred to as "it"?

"Why is your grandfather on the ground?" Her sweet voice was gone. It was replaced with a cold tone.

"He's sick," the boy said simply.

"We were coming back from the forest and my fever has made me weak. I can't walk any more. My body is sore and I am exhausted," said the man. He paused to cough several times. "Please, do not hurt us."

"How much longer do you have to live, old man?"

The man's lip quivered. "Not in front of him, please."

"Answer my question."

"The village healer said a week."

The little boy looked at his grandfather fearfully. "Really?"

The man opened his mouth to respond to his grandson, but he was stopped by Etana.

"Do you want me to help you be rid of this pain?" She knelt down next to him.

The man looked at her suspiciously and nodded slowly.

Etana put her hands on either side of his head.

And jerked it to the right.

People who were on the path screamed and ran away in the opposite direction of Etana.

She let go of his head as soon as she heard the snap.

She started to pull his body off the path when she heard the boy. She had forgotten about him.

"What's wrong with Papa?"

Etana looked down at the boy. She could kill him. Then he wouldn't be able to go and tell his village what had happened. "The Prosperine killed him."

The little boy gasped and stared at his grandfather's body. "Papa's dead?"

"Yes."

His eyes filled with tears. "Where is it? Is it still here? Is it going to kill me too?"

Etana smiled. "No, of course not."

She put her hands on the boy's shoulders. It would be so easy to just snap his neck as well. "What's your name?"

"Ragnar."

"Well, Ragnar, do you want to be with your grandfather?"

He nodded.

"Do you see that big hole in the ground over there? There's something down there that can help you get your papa back. All you have to do is jump in and swim to the bottom. Do you think you can do it?"

He nodded again and started walking towards the lava pit. Etana touched her ring and watched him stop at the edge. He took a step forward.

And suddenly Etana found herself running. She jumped and grabbed the back of his tunic just as his other foot had left the ground.

"Stop. Don't do it. It's not safe."

"But I have to get Papa back," sniffled Ragnar.

"You can't get him back. He's dead," said Etana. She pulled Ragnar away from the pit and lead him back to the path. "Can you get back to your mother from here? Do you know the way back?"

"I think so."

"Then go."

Etana shook her head and started walking again on the now clear path. Why had she spared the boy? She used that trick quite often with young children, but today she had stopped a child from literally falling for it. Why?

She cleared it from her mind. If she saw Ragnar again she wouldn't spare him.

Etana counted the caves as she walked past. One… two… three… four. She entered the fourth one confidently.

"Baraka? Mileena says that you requested my presence."

A voice as frightening as the creature that she could now see filled her ears. "Yes. There is much I need to tell you. Come closer."

Etana stepped forward into the light that was cast by a slowly dying fire. Before she had met Mileena, Baraka would have scared her. Now she only felt a twinge of fear for her own safety. "What is it?"

He opened his mouth to speak. Etana could see that he had the same teeth as Mileena, as well as the eyes. There were also blades protruding from his forearms. She knew that they could be used during battle and could be retracted. Etana started to worry. Why didn't he have his blades retracted?

"I will be fast. Mileena wants me to tell you the 'truth'," said Baraka. "I killed Jade. After I found out that she had betrayed Shao Kahn, my horde and I attacked her and her army as they were traveling to the Netherrealm."

Etana stood still and showed no emotion. She knew that her mother had been killed by Tarkatans. It made sense that it had been Baraka's doing.

"After they had all been killed, including your rumored father, I retrieved Jade's staff. I am supposed to give it to you now," he said. He suddenly turned around and stalked farther into the cave. Etana couldn't see him due to the lack of light. She heard his steps coming closer as he neared. He stepped into the light again.

"Here," he grunted. He held out a staff with simple markings on it. Etana took it and examined it.

"Thank you," she said, even though she had no idea how to use a staff. She had never relied on any type of weapon in Kombat. "Is there anything else that you need to tell me?"

"Yes. There is a prophecy that you need to know about, for you are a key part in making the prophecy true."

"A prophecy? What is it?"

"Once kingdoms collide, a victory shall bring forth an end to the monarchy.

Then follows an age of death.

It shall be then, when rivers run dry, two sisters shall cause depravity.

When the end comes, one of the sisters will breathe their last breath," said Baraka.

"The prophecy was found on a golden tablet in a temple of the Elder Gods in Edenia. When Sindel heard of the prophecy, she ordered the temple to be destroyed. She feared it would come true, but she believed that if no one knew the prophecy then it couldn't possibly be fulfilled. When Shao Kahn took hold of Edenia, the destruction could not be finished. He had seen the prophecy and told Mileena of it, for he was certain that she was one of the sisters mentioned in the prophecy."

Etana took in what he was saying. The prophecy was frightening. What did it mean?

"What do I have to do with any of this? What does it mean?"

"The 'victory' in the prophecy will be when you kill Princess Kitana. Mileena needs you to kill Kitana in order to fulfill the prophecy. That will be the 'end to the monarchy'. The "collision of kingdoms" will be when the evil of the Outworld destroys the good in Edenia. In other words, the merging of the two realms. By "two sisters", the prophecy means Mileena and Kitana, but Kitana disobeyed Shao Kahn and changed the prophecy. However, you have become the other sister in this case, for you two have become so close. You and Mileena will be able to take control of all the realms, and bring forth a "world of darkness"," he explained.

"I have to kill Kitana?" she asked. She remembered how her original quest had been given to her by Kitana to kill Mileena. Now she was supposed to kill Kitana.

A thought suddenly came into Etana's mind. She had been away from Zeke for three years. If he was still in Edenia, and she and Mileena succeeded in fulfilling the prophecy… Zeke could rule all the realms alongside her.

"Thank you, Baraka." Etana bowed her head respectfully and placed her fist against her palm. She knew that Tarkatans valued respect from minorities.

He nodded stiffly and crossed his arms. "That is all. Go."

Baraka watched the girl go. He smiled. "A new era is coming."

 **I'm super sorry that I've been late in posting another chapter, I've been busy with another one of my stories. But I'll get the next chapter up by tomorrow, and that I promise. Follow, favorite, and review!**


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Mileena? I'm back."

Etana walked into the cave to find Mileena crouched over a body.

"Snack time already?" Etana asked as she saw that the body was quite small compared to the ones Mileena usually ate.

Mileena laughed. "A small boy wandered in here. He kept calling for his mother," she smiled.

Etana looked at the boy's wounded and bloody face. It was Ragnar. He had been killed by a fatal bite to his neck. At least it had been a quick death. It was merciful compared to Etana's way of wanting to kill him.

"Baraka told me of a prophecy. Is it true? Are we supposed to take over all the realms and turn them to evil ways?"

Mileena avoided her question. "I see he gave you Jade's staff. That was not part of the discussion I had with him."

"Yes, he did. Is the prophecy true?"

Mileena nodded. "We need to go to Edenia. Together. We can kill Kitana and claim Edenia as ours. Then comes Outworld. Without Shao Kahn in the way, I―we―can take the throne. Then the Netherrealm and Chaosrealm. They should comply quite easily. Orderealm will be a bit tricky, but we will have all of the realms' armies at our disposal. Earthrealm will be the hardest of all. Especially with all the governments and organizations they have there, not to mention their armies and weapons. The North American country will put up the biggest fight. But we can do it. We will fulfill the prophecy."

Etana smiled. This would be easier than she thought it would be. "I will help you fulfill the prophecy… under one condition."

Mileena snapped her head up to look at Etana. She didn't like being told what to do.

"What?"

"If you want me to help you, you have to promise me that you will let my love join us."

"Your love?" Mileena laughed. "Who is he? I've never seen him."

"His name is Zeke Okali. We fell in love in Earthrealm when I was still living with Bo' Rai Cho."

"Is he from one of those big cities? If he is anything like that obnoxious Johnny Cage―"

"Trust me, he's not. We are both from the Himalayas."

"Very well. If he'll keep you from whining. Are you sure that he will want to join us?"

Etana thought for a moment. Was he still the kind boy that she used to know?

"I can convince him."

Mileena stood and kicked aside Ragnar's body, which was now practically nothing but bloodied bones.

For the first time in three years, Etana's heart ached. Ragnar had been too young to die.

She immediately shook her head. She was not going to pity him. He was dead, and there was nothing she could do about it. He never should have left his village with his foolish grandfather.

"We need to go to the portal," said Mileena, pulling Etana back from her thoughts.

Mileena walked to the entrance of the cave, and then stopped. "Do you still have the clothing that Kitana gave you?"

Etana nodded. She pointed to Mileena's pile of clothes. "You told me to change out of them."

"I will clean them and wear them. They would recognize me, but this will help myself to look like Kitana. Then the Edenians will not know. I can gain access to the palace."

After Mileena had changed into the green clothing and replaced her pink mask with the other one, she gestured for Etana to follow her. "Come, sister."

Etana and Mileena stepped away from the portal. They were in Edenia.

The two women walked towards the palace. Etana walked behind Mileena so that she looked like one of her handmaidens. Mileena had her head down to hide her eyes, which would give away her disguise if someone recognized their orange-yellow color.

People walking past waved to Mileena, believing that she was their ruler. Mileena did not return the gesture. This resulted in some confused and hurt looks.

As they neared the end of the bridge, a guard came up to them.

"Who are―oh, Your Highness, forgive me. But, if I may ask, where is the Prince?"

Prince? Etana thought. What Prince?

Etana glared at him, hoping that would be a good enough answer.

He gulped, walked back to his post, and allowed them to enter. He looked suspiciously at Etana, but he didn't stop her.

Mileena continued walking until she found a balcony. She grabbed Etana's arm and pulled her to the edge.

"Look out there," she said. "The dome shaped structure is a temple. I believe that Kitana is there."

"Why would she be there? She's here, in the palace," replied Etana.

"No, she's not! The only reason the guard let us in is because he thought we were returning from somewhere. If Kitana was here in the palace, he would have known that we were imposters."

Etana nodded in understanding. "That makes sense."

Mileena rolled her eyes. "Of course it does. She's in there. I know it. She's always been a religious sort of person. She's probably worshipping the Elder Gods or something stupid like that."

"Wait… is that the same temple that the prophecy was found in?"

Mileena nodded. "Yes, it is."

Mileena walked back into the palace hall. "Etana! Come on! What are you doing?"

Etana had lingered on the balcony. She had been looking out at Edenia, wondering where Zeke was in the realm.

"Sorry," she whispered as she came to Mileena's side.

"You better not screw this whole thing up," hissed Mileena as they exited the palace.

The guard looked at them strangely. "You're leaving again, Your Highness?"

Mileena started to speak, but Etana cut her off. The guard would hear the difference from Kitana in her husky voice.

"Princess Kitana wishes to go back to the temple to finish the rest of her prayers."

"Oh, of course," said the guard.

Mileena and Etana walked down the bridge in silence. Etana had expected at least a thank you from Mileena because she had practically saved them from getting caught. She should know better, though. Mileena wasn't one for politeness.

When they reached the temple, Mileena finally spoke.

"I do not know what to expect when we get in there. If we are able to kill Kitana, we need to grab the tablet that the prophecy is written on. That way we can make sure that we are fulfilling each part of the prophecy."

Etana nodded and pushed open the large temple doors. On the inside, you could see where it had been damaged from its near destruction. The rafters looked unsturdy, and the walls were cracked in certain places.

"Who are you?"

Kitana emerged from behind the altar. A young man followed her.

"I am Etana Armina," she smiled the exact same evil grin as Mileena. "Long time no see, Princess."

Mileena laughed.

"Etana?" The young man asked. "No. You're an imposter. She's dead. You look nothing like her." He gestured towards her. "Your hair looks nothing like her's."

Etana stared at the man. He was clean shaven, and his messy dark hair hung down his forehead. Icy blue eyes stared back at her.

"Zeke?"

Zeke stared at the woman. She was lean and muscular, and her black, edgy hair framed her bronze face. Emerald eyes stared at him.

"Etana?"

The two continued to stare at each other.

Kitana and Mileena glared at each other.

It was as if time was frozen.

Then it snapped back into motion.

Etana and Zeke ran into each other's arms and kissed to make up for all the time they had been apart.

Kitana and Mileena ran at each other… and met in a mess of punches and kicks.

"I missed you so much. Rumors spread that Mileena had killed you," whispered Zeke. "I started to believe them."

"I never stopped thinking about you," replied Etana. "But now that we are together again, I need to tell you something. Do you know of the prophecy?"

Zeke was startled by her quickness. They had just been reunited, and now she was already talking about something else. Perhaps Outworld had changed her more than he thought. "Yes, I just read it before you came here. The tablet is on the altar."

"Mileena and I are the two sisters. We are going to fulfill the prophecy. You can join us, Zeke. We could rule the realms. All of them."

Zeke let go of Etana. "What did you say?"

Etana shook her head. She knew it was going to be hard to convince him. She opened her mouth to speak, but a loud yell silenced her.

The yell belonged to Kitana, who was pinned to the ground by Mileena.

Etana ignored them. "Zeke―"

"Come on, we have to help Kitana!"

Zeke grabbed Etana's hand. She yanked it back.

"No. Mileena has to do this to fulfill the prophecy."

Zeke stared at Etana, dumbfounded. "Are you-are you seriously going to help Mileena?" He ran forward and held both sides of her head. "What has she done to you?"

"She's done nothing to me. This is my choice."

"No, Ana, you were supposed to kill Mileena. She wasn't supposed to warp your mind," he said. "Please, don't do this. Help me and Kitana kill Mileena. We can't let the prophecy come true. It would destroy the peace."

"Why do you care if Kitana lives or dies?" asked Etana, her voice rising.

"I care for her," he responded.

Etana's face fell. Her look of hurt was slowly replaced by anger. "You're in love… with her?"

Zeke realized what he had said. "No, not in that way. Etana, please, listen to me. It's not what you think. I thought you were dead. I had given up hope. Then her council told her that I would be suitable as a husband. They made me marry Kitana. I'm the Prince of Edenia now. But listen, please, I don't love her. I love you."

Etana didn't think. She slapped him. He touched his face softly as she stepped away from him.

"I waited three years to see you again. And now I get back and―"

Her voice broke. She looked at Kitana. Mileena was saying something to her as she pressed one of her sais to Kitana's chest. Kitana had tears running down her face.

Etana ran over to Mileena.

"Mileena, stop. Don't kill her."

Mileena glared at Etana. "Why not?!"

Etana strode up to Mileena and delivered a fast punch that made Mileena fall to the ground and hit her head on the wall. She went unconscious.

"Oh, Etana, thank you," said Kitana. She was extremely out of breath.

"Don't thank me yet," replied Etana. She took her staff off from the clip that held it to her back and raised it. She brought it down and across Kitana's torso.

Kitana gasped and stared at her stomach, almost as if she were waiting for it to move. She lifted her tight silk shirt and revealed a large welt.

"Are you okay?"

Etana turned to see Zeke.

"What's wrong, Zeke? Don't want your wife to get hurt? You love her too much?" Etana suddenly laughed darkly. "Looks like you were lying when you said that you only had feelings for me."

"No, Zeke doesn't love me," said Kitana. Etana looked at her questioningly, daring her to speak. "As a matter of fact, he has voiced his concerns, worries, and love for you to me. We are more like friends. He is married to me because my council said that he should, that he would be favored among my subjects. I am in love with another man that the council did not approve of. He and I are with child. I agreed to marry Zeke so that it would appear that Zeke was the father, because if my council knew who the father really was, my love would be punished severely. I could never bear to watch him be imprisoned… or worse. Zeke was cooperative once I told him what had happened."

Etana looked at Kitana's stomach, where a child was held. Now she could see the small bump. Etana let her tears flow freely. She didn't know what was making her cry. Was it because Zeke had married another woman? Was it because she had just wounded Kitana where she was carrying her unborn child? Was it because everything she was doing was wrong?

Whatever it was, it made her fall to her knees.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Zeke bent down by her side and tilted her chin up. "Hey."

Etana looked up at him. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why…" she paused. She looked over to Mileena's immobile body. "I don't why I ever trusted her."

Kitana stepped closer. "Mileena, despite her flaws, is impressive. She's very manipulative and will stop at nothing to get her way."

Zeke helped Etana stand. "Let's go back to the palace. We'll get you cleaned up and then we'll go straight to the council, and explain to them what is going on. We'll be back in Earthrealm in no time."

Etana smiled. She and Zeke turned towards the temple's exit, when suddenly Mileena eyes snapped open.

"Sister," she crooned as she pulled herself up.

Kitana and Etana both looked at Mileena expectantly, not sure who she was talking to.

"Help me," she said.

Etana knew that she needed to keep up an act to convince Mileena she was still on her side. She hurried over and helped Mileena off the ground.

As if she had never been wounded, she pounced on Kitana and knocked her down. Her sais were already out and crossed like an X over Kitana's neck.

A loud thump came from the entrance of the temple. Everyone craned their necks to see the source of the sound.

A woman stood in the doorway. She wore a thin, flowing white gown. Her hair was gray with a single black streak. Purple light emanated from her hands.

"Mother?" Kitana said. She grunted and shoved Mileena off herself.

"Is that―is that Sindel?" Etana whispered to Zeke. He nodded with wide eyes.

"Sindel?!" screeched Mileena. "But you're dead!"

"The resurrection worked! Zeke, it worked!" Kitana said.

"Resurrection?" Etana looked back and forth between him and Kitana. "What?"

"A few days ago Kitana and I thought that if we were able to resurrect Queen Sindel, she would be able to speak to the council and allow Kitana to marry the man that she loves. It would also guarantee my freedom. I wouldn't be Prince anymore and I'd be able to go and find you."

Etana nodded. She had listened to him, but right now all her focus was on the woman before her.

Sindel used her levitational powers to glide through the short length of the temple to them.

Kitana ran forward and embraced her mother.

Mileena ran forward as well, but not for the same reason. Her sais were held out in front of her.

Sindel heard her coming and suddenly her hair grew to an alarming length. It wrapped around Mileena's legs and pulled her off her feet.

"Etana!" Mileena yelled. "Quick! Kill Kitana! We have to fulfill the prophecy!"

Mileena jumped up from the ground and ran at Kitana. Even Sindel was not fast enough for what happened next.

Etana used the tip of her staff and drove it through Kitana's chest. Tears glistened in both of their eyes.

"I'm sorry. I have to," whispered Etana. "It's the only way. I can stop her. But she has to think I'm with her. "

Kitana reached out her hand and brushed Etana's cheek. "I understand. Just promise me that you and―"

She didn't finish. Her eyes stared at Etana, lifeless and unseeing.

Etana let out a sob as she pulled out her staff from Kitana's chest. The blood that stained it made Etana cry even harder.

Mileena cackled and ran to the altar, where the golden tablet lay.

Sindel went to her daughter's side. She examined the wound. When she realized that it was not healable, she screamed. A heart wrenching, stomach churning, blood curdling scream, all in one.

The scream shook the temple. The walls started to crumble, and the rafters quivered under the falling ceiling.

Mileena's eyes looked fearfully all around. There was no way out of the temple. A large piece of fallen ceiling blocked the entrance. The only place was the window. She bolted, with the tablet clutched in her hand. Just as she pulled herself up to the window, the wall caved in. She didn't even have time to make a sound.

Etana and Zeke ran to each other with open arms. They held each other as the rest of the temple crumbled down on them.

Zeke's eyes turned black for the last time. His blue flames encircled them in a brilliant embrace, reflecting on their skin and the surrounding area. It was enough to make Etana smile.

"Nga kayrâng-la gawpo yö," Zeke said softly. "I love you, Etana. With all my heart and soul."

A single tear ran down Etana's cheek. "Nga kayrâng-la gaw―"

Etana blew out a sharp, shaky breath just as the rafters above them finally gave in. Broken pieces of ceiling rained on them, crushing and burying them.

A/N: If it makes you feel any better, I almost cried while writing this.

Don't give up hope just yet! You still have one more Chapter coming your way. Who knows what could happen?


End file.
